El transportador
by Akyfin02
Summary: ¿Qué parte de ti es la que te hace ser tú?


El transportador

Este día comenzó con una mañana de lunes tan común como cualquier otra que recordara. Fui a trabajar y cuando terminé salí del transportador a la misma hora de siempre como parte de mi camino diario de Europa hasta América sólo para poder dormir unas horas en mi cama, lo que fuera por ahorrarme el gasto de un departamento allá, eso sin contar la remodelación que habría que hacerle al transportador para que cupieran mis muebles; de cualquier forma, después de tanto tiempo mi familia y yo ya estábamos acostumbrados al horario europeo, y en caso de que quisiéramos salir de noche y aquí fuera de día, lo que más podría costarnos sería elegir algún sitio donde fuera de noche en cualquier parte del mundo. Por supuesto que, como en cualquier familia, existía alguien que no estaba tan conforme con el nuevo estilo de vida que teníamos desde que comencé a trabajar en París. Mi hermano, ciego desde nacimiento, siempre se negó a la idea de que estuviera viajando a otro continente todos los días. Al principio sí que fue bastante difícil, la primera vez que me fui y regresé no me dejaba siquiera tocarlo, su berrinche llegó al grado de desconocerme por completo, llamarme intrusa e, incluso, exigir que lo vistiéramos de luto por su hermana "muerta". Con el tiempo nuestra preocupación por él aumentó y decidimos llevarlo con un profesional, quien nos aseguró que no se trataba más que de un episodio de depresión debido la cantidad de cambios que significaba mi nuevo y demandante trabajo en la vida de alguien que conocía el mundo por lo que yo le contaba de él. Aún recuerdo la vez en que llevé a mis padres a París para que conocieran el lugar donde trabajaba, nunca pudimos convencer a mi hermano de cruzar el transportador, y cuando regresamos él no quiso acercarse por varios días en los que estuvo llorando en su cama. Pasaron varios meses y la terapia fue dando resultados, poco a poco volvió a dirigirnos la palabra, y pasado un tiempo más nuestra vida se volvió tranquila y feliz nuevamente.

Cuando llegué hoy a casa hice todo lo que siempre hago en un día así, saludé a mis padres, dejé mi bolsa en un sillón y subí a ver a mi ya mencionado hermano. "Hola, 261, ¿cómo te fue?", es lo que siempre me dice al pasar, con la variación del número por supuesto. Es como si llevara una cuenta de las veces que me saluda, aunque es curioso porque sólo lo cambia en ciertas ocasiones. Por ejemplo, ayer domingo yo era 260, al igual que el sábado, pero el viernes me dijo 259 y el jueves 258. Si les soy sincera, ya pocas veces me doy cuenta de si la suma va en orden o no, y supongo que él también, más allá de eso no suelo preguntarle qué significa. Bromeé con él un rato, haciéndole malos chistes sobre ceguera que ya tenía tiempo no le hacía como "¿Cómo ves?", "¿Qué tal te las viste hoy?", "Mírame cuando te hablo", etc. Lo hice reír y eso fue suficiente para poder irme a mi cama tranquila.

Efectivamente, había sido un día de lo más normal. Si al inicio me hubieran pedido describir qué iba a hacer hoy, qué iba a decir o qué iba a pasarme, estoy segura de que lo habría dicho con total atino a lo que fue realmente, incluyendo el hecho de que tuve que levantarme algunas horas después porque mi turno comenzaba de nuevo. Tomé mi "desayuno", me lavé los dientes y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al transportador me llamó una voz al fondo de la habitación.

-Espera, 261.

Mi hermano se me acercó tan rápido como su bastón se lo permitió. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, venía él a abrazarme antes de que me fuera.

-Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de mi hermana- decía aferrándose- y entre todas tú eres la que más se le ha parecido. Quería abrazarte aunque fuera una vez, antes de que tú también te vayas.

Apenas alcanzó a decir esto antes de que yo lo empujara con violencia contra el sillón.

-A ver cieguito te he estado aguantando este drama durante todo un año porque sé que te deprime que ya no esté en casa tanto tiempo, pero se supone que ya estabas bien, ¿me entiendes?... ¡Yo soy tu maldita hermana! Y no estoy muerta, estoy aquí, puedes tocarme y preguntarme lo que quieras para comprobarlo pero ya basta…

Él fijó sus ojos en mí como si pudiera verlos y yo me callé. Justo cuando pensé que iba a tocarme, sólo mantuvo su mano a unos milímetros de mi cara y sonrió…

-En verdad te pareces tanto.

… con tanta ternura, como si supiera que no me vería nunca más.

-No… tengo tiempo para esto- dije dándole un beso en la frente-. Lo discutiremos cuando vuelva del trabajo. Además… eres ciego, mi querido hermano. Tú no me vas a decir si soy o me parezco.

Dicho esto, tomé mis cosas y entré al transportador.

-Adiós, 261- escuché mientras me desintegraba.

Pero jamás llegué a París.

En frente mío había un cuarto lleno de exactamente 260 cosas iguales a mí. Conmigo, 261.

Cada una hacía lo mismo que su yo anterior en secuencia. La mayoría iba retrasada por un día de su yo anterior, algunas 3 días por los fines de semana, y había un lugar en el que simplemente había una gran fila de yo´s sentadas viendo hacia abajo. Si seguías esa larga fila hasta donde empieza, podías ver a la yo original, la más adelantada de todas, que después de un año se había resignado a sólo ver cómo vivían su vida.

-¿Tú crees que si te desintegran y luego te vuelven a integrar exactamente como estabas antes, en verdad eres tú la que está ahí?- me preguntó la yo original.

-Bueno, creo que tú puedes responderte sola a esa pregunta. No eres tú la que integraron en París la primera vez que usaste… usamos… no, usaste el transportador.

-Tal vez sí era yo.

-Pero tú estás aquí.

-Pero también estaba allá. Si me destruyeron y luego con ese material me hicieron de nuevo, con la misma piel, los mismos ojos… si tengo el mismo cerebro y los mismos recuerdos que tenía antes, ¿Por qué no sería yo?

-Porque al parecer las 260 sólo somos sustitutas.

-Pero y si el sustituto actúa como el original, es igual al original y hace todo lo que el original haría sin excepción, si la vida del original no variara en nada por tener sustitutos ¿no es lo mismo que tener al original?

-No creo que…

-Tú creías ser yo, actuabas como yo, te veías como yo. Tú eras yo hace unos minutos. Todas fueron yo. Tal vez yo en realidad no fui yo nunca. Sólo la primera creación de yo.

-¿Creación?

-Una vez leí que existe algo llamado ondas electromagnéticas. Estas ondas son posibles gracias a que el campo eléctrico y magnético son inseparables entre sí. En cualquier lugar en donde exista un campo magnético variable se creará automáticamente un campo eléctrico variable y viceversa. No son posibles el uno sin el otro. Tal vez el cuerpo y el alma sean así. Tal vez mientras haya un cuerpo con vida, un alma debe generarse y vivir para llenarlo. Y tal vez eso pasa cada vez que usamos el transportador.

-261 veces

-522. Estoy segura de que otras 261 están en otro plano en París.

-Si tu teoría fuera cierta, por cada alma viva que está aquí se crearía otro cuerpo.

-¿Cómo sabes que eres un alma viva? Por algo nos separamos en el transportador. Tal vez esa cosa nos destruye y reconstruye sólo la materia. Cuando un campo eléctrico deja de variar o muere, el campo magnético que generaba se desprende y continúa solo atenuándose hasta el infinito. Si el campo eléctrico vuelve a ser como antes, genera otro campo magnético igual… pero ya no es el mismo que se fue.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto a mí?

-Porque de todas las almas que han usado ese cuerpo, mi hermano dijo que eres la que más se parecía a mí. Somos campos magnéticos muy similares. Pensé que si tal vez te decía mi teoría y mis dudas, para cuando estuvieras como yo ya tendrías las respuestas.

Una voz que se oía bajo nuestros pies nos interrumpió. Al parecer yo llevaba ahí más de unos minutos, lo suficiente para volver a ser reemplazada.

-Hola, 262, ¿cómo te fue?


End file.
